Pink Diamond
by Po.TATE.o.Salad
Summary: "Apparently there is this legend thing about the Pink Diamond Gem, every million years it gets passed on. Not like a normal Gem that never gets passed on, and I'm supposed to have this magical destiny. Its stupid..." OC/OC Steven/Connie, rated T (just to be safe!)
1. The Cell Block Blues

**Well here we go... Hope you guys like it... Review and tell me what you guys think!**

Steven gasped as he sat up on the cold floor, he heard singing coming from somewhere, it was beautiful but it suddenly stopped. He rolled over and pushed himself up groaning in pain clutching his swollen eye. He heard someone struggling from somewhere inside the ship.

"Amethyst? Pearl?" He called out. Then he suddenly remembered...

"Garnet." Steven gasped. What had happened to her? Did she... die?

"Where are they?!" He thought out loud. He got up and ran in the direction of the exit but was met with a large yellow lazer wall, blocking his way.

"Woah..." He said looking out to see many other empty cells like the one he was in. Someone was still screaming and struggling and he gasped. What was happening to them?

"He slowly placed his hands on the later wall and pushed, and to his surprise it didn't zap him or anything. He played with it seeing the veins in his hands turn yellow at the touch.

"Eww! Cool!" He laughed then pushed his whole body through. His voice and body shaking. All of the veins in his body lit up but he appeared on the other side. His body shook and he felt tingly, but he was untouched.

"Im out... WOOHOOO!" He celebrated.

"Okay... Where is everybody?" He thought out loud setting off on a run down the hall.

"Gotta find them, gotta find them, gotta find them, gotta f- Oh..." Two cells down he found a red gem shaking with her hands in front of her face.

"Um... Hello? Are you okay?" He asked. She was startled by his voice and freaked out clutching the wall, staring at him. She suddenly became very mad.

"Great this is just perfect!" She screamed hitting the wall causing Steven to fall down. She clutched the sides of her head and breathed deeply and madly.

"Uh... Do you need any help?" Steven asked. She turned to face him.

"No! I mean, don't look at me! Just... Go away!" She screamed curling into a ball on the floor, her back towards him.

"Wha- hmmm..." Steven grumbled and started to walk away.

"Wait! Your out... How did you get past the field?!" Asked standing up and running toward the lazer. He shrugged.

"Oh, Uh, I just kinda..." He said reaching his hand forwards.

"Wait! No, no, no, no, Wait!" She panicked but watched in awe as his hand glided through the field.

"Its... Okay?.." She said reaching her own hand forwards to touch it but was immediately shocked by it and screamed in pain clutching her burnt hand.

"Whats going on..." She grumbled facing him. She stopped and so did Steven when they heard singing. The same beautiful singing he had heard before. She immediately panicked.

"Somebody's singing..." Steven said, she looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"Sapphire..." She whispered.

"Let me out of here!" She demanded, determination clear in her eyes.

"Please! I need to find Sapphire!" She cried.

"Is she your friend? Im looking for my friends too!" He smiled but she seemed to get more worried by the second.

"She's all alone! I need to find her!" She screamed at him. He nodded.

"Don't worry, We'll find our friends!" He said calmly. Stepping into the later field to open a way for her.

"A~And, W~We'l~l Do it To~geth~eer!"His voice shook. She swiftly accepted and glided out under his arm, running down the hall.

"Wait for me!" He called after her. Running also. He followed her into a hallway nearby to find her clutching her head.

"Hey, Im Steven by the way! What's yours?" He said perkily.

"Quiet! Errrrg! I can't see!" She groaned looking up.

"This way!" She said running off in the direction of the singing, he followed behind.

"How many more gems are trapped here?" He asked running along side her.

"Don't know, don't care!" She declared. They stopped in front of a window.

"She stopped singing..." The red gem gasped. Steven took this time to look out of a window, they where on the giant hand and where slowly moving away from the earth.

"SAPPHIRE!" She yelled running down the halls, Steven looked away from the window and ran down the hall behind her.

The red gem smiled and gasped but her face fell into a glare and rolled her eyes.

"Oh its just _you!_ " She snarled.

"Lapis!" Steven smiled from behind her running up to her cell. Lapis turned around with a shocked expression on her face.

"Lapis! I can get you out!" He declared reaching his hands forwards towards the lazer field.

"Stop!" She screamed standing up.

"Its okay! I can-" He started but she cut him off.

"No! I don't want your help! Things are bad enough as it is! I've already made too much trouble... Once we get back to home world, they're going to decide what to do with us..." She explained sadly. Ruby growled and screamed from behind Steven's back, where she had been pacing.

"ERRGG! I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" She screamed running off down the hallway.

"Wait!" Steven called out but she ignored him. Lapis took a deep breath.

"steven, whatever your doing... just, stop. If we do everything they say, they might go easy on us!" Lapis suggested. Steven felt uneasy.

"But they're... mean! They hurt my friends! They hurt my face! They've got you here in prison!" He exclaimed.

"Thats why we can't fight them..." She explained but he shook his head.

"Thats why we **have** to fight them!" He replied. She shook her head and curled back up into a ball. Steven looked un easy.

"Ill come back for you..." He promised but she ignored him. He heard the singing grow stronger and followed it down the halls trying to find either Sapphire or Ruby.

He ran into a very large door and in curiosity he pushed it open. It was pitch black inside. He ran down the many more halls until he saw a small glow in the darkness.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" He called out but was greeted with silence. He found another cell, but this one was much bigger. It had a similar lazer beam but this one was much thicker.

"Hello?" He heard a small voice from the cell call out but the lazer seemed to mute it slightly.

"Is there someone in there?" He yelled. He heard the sound of chains and then something banged into the field.

"Woah!" Steven said in surprise as he saw a girl's face appear before him.

"Go away! Have you not tormented me enough?!" She screamed. He took a moment to take in her appearance. She was very very pale and wore a white dress like the ones Connie did, and had a pink bow tied around her waist. She wore sparkly silver flats that seemed to light up, but the thing that really caught Steven's eye was the girls hair... it was **exactly** like his mother's... Rose.

"Im not going to hurt you! I want to help! Im Steven, whats your name?" He defended himself. She looked confused but nodded.

"P- Pink, Pink Diamond Q-" She answered but the ship made a horrible squeaking sound.

"No time!" He opened the field for her but she looked at the ground.

"C'mon!" He beckoned but she shook her head.

"I can't..." She sighed and showed him the chains that where holding her back. He went to touch them but got zapped.

"They won't let me go... Ever! Please just go before Jasper comes an-" She was cut off by the ship again.

"Pink - Diamond! Im not going to leave you here alone! I'll get the gems and come back for you, they'll be able to help you, I promise!" He declared. She nodded.

"Thank you Steven! Its been so long since I've met anyone nice here!" She thanked him. He passed back through the barrier and ran off down the hall back to the brighter side of the ship. He heard heavy footsteps and hid, he saw Jasper and Peridot walk down the hall.

"But we can't leave yet!" Peridot complained. Sapphire was still singing in her cell, Jasper and Peridot walked up to it.

"The whole point of coming here was to check on the cluster!" Peridot screamed at Jasper who punched the wall of Sapphire's cell.

"STOP SINGING!" She screamed then turned back to Peridot.

"Rose Quartz takes priority! Get back to the bridge! And set a course for HomeWorld!" She ordered Peridot then clumped down the opposite hall.

"Go to Earth they said... It'll be _easy_ they said!" Peridot grumbled passing by Steven without seeing him.

 **Hope you like! And tell me what you think in a review!**


	2. Stronger Than you

Steven stuck his head out and saw Sapphire. She checked to make sure the coast was clear before singing again.

"Hey! I like your song, are you Sapphire?" Steven whispered to her.

"You escaped!" She said in awe. Steven stuck his hand through the field and Sapphire nodded.

"Of course..." She smiled. He opened up a way for her.

"C~ome on! I~Its Sa~aafe!" He shook. She gently stepped under his arms grabbing her dress so she wouldn't trip.

"Thank you Steven..." She smiled.

"Y~ooouu~rr WELCOME!" He said stepping out so his voice was clearer.

"SAPPHIRE!" Ruby's voice yelled she looked surprised and grabbed Steven's hand. They went super speeding through the ship until Sapphire saw Ruby on the other side of an arena.

"RUBY!" They ran to each other and met in the middle with a hug. Ruby took Sapphire at arms length and inspected her.

"Did they hurt you?!" She asked, Sapphire shook her head.

"No, no, I'm okay! Did they hurt you?" Sapphire asked. Ruby started to tear up.

"Who cares?!" She laughed crying at the same time.

"I do!" Sapphire chuckled kissing her forehead. Ruby picked her up and they spun around laughing until they started to fuze.

Their gems glowed in the air until they merged into one... Garnet. She was still laughing when she landed on the ground.

"Steven! Thank you!" She said with an irreplaceable sparkle in her three eyes. Steven was in awe.

"Garnet! Your a fusion?!" He asked. She looked sorry.

"Oh, I- I- Im sorry! We didn't want you meeting us here like this!" She apologised.

"Well... Did I make a good first impression?" He asked, she gave him the caring and motherly look she always did.

"Oh Steven... We already love you!" She smiled at him. His eyes lit up.

"Where is she?!" Jasper's loud voice cried.

"Its Jasper! Steven, find the others, and get to the control bridge!" She ordered and he looked up at her.

"But I don't know where they are!" He panicked. She bent down and placed a kiss on his head that gave him her future vision.

"Future vision!" He sighed happily.

"Wait, are you going to be able to beat her on your own?" He asked as she stood back up. She looked down at him.

"Its okay Steven... Im never alone!" She chuckled. He nodded and ran off to find his friends. At the same time Jasper ran in.

"UUggh! Great, your both out! And your fused again! Why? Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger! Quit embracing yourself! Ive seen what you really are!" Jasper scoffed, standing her ground. Garnet glared at her then chuckled.

"No you haven't..." She told him then opened her three eyes to look at her.

" _This is Garnet, back together, and Im never going down at the hands of the likes of you because I'm so much better! And every part of me is saying 'go get her!'_ " She sang as they started to circle one another.

" _And the two of us aren't gonna follow your rules! Come at me without any of your fancy tools! Lets go just me and you! Lets go just one on two!_ " Garnet sang as Jasper pulled out a weapon and charged for her, Garnet smirked and summoned her shades back on and began to fight.

Jasper let forward and threw a fist down on the spot Garnet was standing but she ducked out of the way and Jasper missed, smashing her fist into the floor instead.

 _"Go a head and try to hit me if your able! Can't you see that my relationship is stable!"_

Garnet avoided all of Jasper's attempts to zap her with her weapon while doing flips **and** singing. Garnet and Jasper threw punches and kicks at each other but none of them hit the other.

 _"I can see you hate the way we intermingle, but I think your just mad 'cos your single!"_

 _"Your not gonna stop what we've made together! We are gonna stay like this forever!"_

Jasper kept of trying to zap Garnet with her weapon but Garnet kicked it out of her hands and into her own. She then snapped it in half and threw the pieces down. Jasper grew angrier.

 _"If you break us apart we'll just come back newer! And we'll always be twice the gem that you are!"_

Garnet did some dance moves then summoned her gloves and held her ground, ready for Jasper's attack. Jasper also summoned her helmet and they charged for each other.

 _"I am made O-o-o-o-of, Lo-o-o-o-ove, O-o-o-o-of!"_

Meanwhile, Steven had found Amethyst and Pearl and freed them both. They all ran down the halls and found the Control Bridge, Peridot was inside.

 _"Lo-o-o-o-ove, Lo-o-o-o-ove, Lo-o-o-o-ove!"_

Peridot summoned the same weapon that Jasper had and ran forwards, so did Steven, he grabbed a hold of the end but of course did not get shocked, he ripped it out of Peridot's hands.

Garnet and Jasper continued to fight but no one had actually lay a hit on the other yet. Garnet swung her glove forwards and hit Jasper square in the face. She went to do it again but she grabbed her wrist and swung her into a wall. Garnet smiled and continued to sing. Jasper was boiling with rage as she charged forwards towards Garnet.

Amethyst had Peridot tied up with her whip.

"Don't touch that! You clods don't know what your doing!" Peridot screamed. Amethyst rolled her eyes and looked towards Pearl and Steven.

"You got this Pearl!" She encouraged. Pearl nodded and turned toward the control panel.

"Okay, Ship! Turn us around!" Pearl commanded placing her hands in the hologram. Her eyes flickered with codes and controls and she 'oohed' in delight. Steven looked on a monitor and saw Garnet and Jasper fighting, it was unclear who was winning at this point.

Garnet threw Jasper at the ceiling and he used his spin dash attack to send them both through the floor and into the ship's power core. Garnet regained her balance and stood up.

 _"This is who we are, this is who I am, and If you think you can stop me then you need to think again!"_

Once the dust had cleared Garnet could see Jasper, who stood with a smirk on her face as Garnet struggled to get to her feet on the opposite side of the room staring back at her.

 _"Because I am a feeling and I will never end! And I won't let you hurt my planet, and I won't let you hurt my friends!"_

Garnet stood up and re- summoned her gloves. Ready for round two. Jasper and Garnet once again charged, and started blocking hits and kicks from each other. Jasper his Garnet in the face causing her to fall to the ground, but she shook it off and stood up again.

 _"Go ahead and try to hit me if your able! Cant you see that my relationship is stable? I know you think that I'm not something your afraid of. 'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of!"_

Garnet smashed the sides of Jasper's helmet. Jasper backed up and tried her spin dash attack again, but Garnet moved out of the way sending Jasper crashing into a wall.

 _"Well I am even more than the two of them! Everything they care about is what I am! I am their fury, I am their patience, I am a conversation!"_

Jasper went crazy and spin dashed all around Garnet and when she took a b-line straight for her, Garnet caught her and threw her away and into the power source of the ship. Jasper screamed in pain, as the power core exploded, and so did the ship.

 _"I am made O-o-o-o-of, L-o-o-o-ove, L-o-o-o-ove, and its stronger than you!"_

The ship shook and exploded from the middle. Garnet ran from the explosion with a victorious smirk on her face, and toward the control bridge.

During this time Peridot had escaped from under Amethyst and made an escape pod around herself, firing herself from the ship and escaping right before Amethyst could catch her again.

 _"L-o-o-o-ove, O-o-o-o-of, L-o-o-o-ove, and its stronger than you!"_

They where headed straight for Beach City, and very fast too. As they thought of what to do Garnet appeared in the door frame behind them.

"Garnet!" They all said in unison.

"This ship is going down!" She warned them.

"What about Lapis! Or - or Pink-Diamond?!" Steven panicked.

"Who is Pink-Dia- There is no time!" Garnet caught herself before they all huddled close to Steven ready for him to make a bubble.

 _"Lo-o-o-o-ove, O-o-o-o-of, L-o-o-o-ove. And its stronger than you!"_

Lapis looked up from her lap and sighed. This was the end, at least she wouldn't have to be a slave or have to go back to earth. If she survived this, she could be free to fly to HomeWorld, and not have to worry about Peridot or Jasper stopping her and taking her captive again, she smiled and looked back down.

 _"O-o-o-o-of, L-o-o-o-ove, L-o-o-o-ove..."_

The ship crashed into the side of the Gem's Temple, and explodes all over the City, large chunks flying everywhere. All of the four gem's huddled in one of Steven's bubbles. Lion comes and roars all of the debris off of the bubble and to pops releasing the gems.

"Nice one..." Garnet applauded him.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe your a fusion all the time!" Steven said merrily as his eyes light up.

"You _met_ Ruby and Sapphire?!" Amethyst asks him excitedly.

"Oh no! We were going to introduce you! Garnet! Your plan!" Pearl worried. Garnet smiled at him.

"We were waiting until your birthday!" She shrugs. Steven smiles.

"We can still do it! I'll just pretend I didn't know!" He said as they all got up. Amethyst laughed.

Just then a hand rips through the rubble.

Jasper crawls out grunting in pain and falling to her knees.

"Don't think you've won..." She growled.


	3. Malachite

"Don't think this is over..." Jasper growled standing up, facing the Gems.

"You only beat me because your a fusion! If I had someone to fuse with I'd- huh?" She heard rumbling from the rubble and Lapis sprung out crying in pain. She was more pale that usual and seemed to have had the colour sucked out from her. She summoned her wings and started to fly away but Jasper grabbed her foot and brought her to the ground.

"Come here brat!" Jasper laughed throwing Lapis into her other hand easily.

"Ohh! Don't fly off so soon!" Jasper laughed holding her by her arm.

"Lapis!" Steven cried out trying to help her but got help back by Amethyst and Pearl.

"Lapis listen... Fuse with me!" Jasper suggested, Lapis looked up with a confused look.

"What?" She asked.

"How long did they keep you locked up here on this miserable hunk of rock?" Jasper asked grabbing Lapis' chin and then dropping her to the ground. She groaned in pain.

"These gems are traitors to their HomeWorld! They kept you prisoner. They used you! This is our chance to have our revenge!" Jasper kept on trying to persuade her. She looked toward Steven then Jasper and then back at Steven, she made her choice.

"C'mon... Just say, yes..." Jasper hissed.

"Lapis... Dont do it..." Steven begged still being held back by Amethyst. Lapis' eyes turned from confusion to determination as she extended her hand toward Jasper and looked her in the eyes. Jasper grinned and took her hand viciously.

"NOO!" Steven cried.

Jasper and Lapis continued to dance and fuse, Jasper looked up with her terrifying smile and then completely fused with Lapis into none other than, Malachite.

Malachite landed heavily on the ground and smiled Jasper's grin at them before cackling. The crystal gems now cowering in fear. Malachite used Lapis' power and created a water hand to squash the Crystal gems but it suddenly latched onto her own hand.

"Huh?" Malachite said confused. Lapis' voice screamed out from behind her's.

"Now!" As soon as that was heard a pink ball sped into the small area they where in. More and more water hands latched onto Malachite's body, waist, arms and slowly where pulling her into the ocean.

The Pink ball burst open and out stepped... Pink-Diamond...

"Lapis! Pull!" She yelled. Suddenly two pink, ribbon like beams sprung out from Pink's hands and pushed Malachite further and further into the ocean.

"What are you doing?!" Jasper's voice barked, it then turned to Lapis'

"We are done with being, everyone's prisoner! Now, your our prisoner! And I'm never letting you go!" She screamed pulling herself as hard as she could into the ocean. Jasper was putting up a huge fight, but eventually Pink and Lapis pulled Malachite into the Ocean until only her head was above.

"Lapis!" Steven called out, Jasper was trying to un-fuse but it was no use.

"Lets stay on this miserable planet... TOGETHER!" Lapis screamed pulling Malachite into the water until they where gone. Pink retracted her powers and collapsed onto the beach exhausted.

"Yikes... They are really bad for each other..." Garnet said fixing her cracked shades.

They all turned to Pink, who was patting lion's fluffy fur.

"You made it out!" Steven cried. She nodded.

"Yea... Oh, Uh... Hi... Everyone..." She waved. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst pulled into a group huddle.

"No way... No Pearl! I know what your thinking! There is no way!" Amethyst shook her head.

"Its her! It has to be! The name... The powers... The Hair! HER GEM!" Pearl cried out.

"Shut it you two! We'll just have to wait and see..." Garnet decided. They broke away and saw Steven and Pink looking at them curiously.

"Okay then... Uh... What's your name?" Garnet suggested.

"Pink, Pink Diamond Quartz-Universe... But I like Pink or Diamond for short! And you guys are?" She smiled, and with that Pearl had fainted.


	4. An Explanation, Please

"What?... Quartz-Universe?" Steven asked shocked and confused.

"Uh... Yea... Why?" She answered. Pearl sat up groaning.

"We all have to have a little talk inside..." She decided leading the way.

"Okay?" Pink kept her distance from the other Gems to make sure that they are safe.

They all sat around in the kitchen, Amethyst and Steven sitting on the counter, Garnet and Pearl standing and Pink sitting on the window seat.

"Steven... Pink... There is absolutely no easy way to say this... Its a very long story... But yo" Pearl started but was cut off by Amethyst butting in.

"YOU TWO ARE TWIIINS!" She screamed excitedly. Pink's eyes grew so wide, that they looked like they where going to pop out of her head at any moment.

"Your joking... right? We don't even have the same gem, a- and Mom had to give her's up for me to be born! Its impossible!" Steven cried out. Pink stood up and walked to the window on the opposite side of the room, grabbing fists of her pink hair in her hands, holding back tears.

"I- Its a long story..." Pear sighed. Pink turned around tears running down her pale face.

"Well? Im waiting then!" She cried out sitting in a chair and placing her face in her hands.

"O- Okay... So it started when Rose told us that she was pregnant..." Pearl started.

* * *

 _It was a sunny, summer day in Beach City, there where people surfing and children swimming in the crystal blue water of the beach._

 _"Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst... I have some news to share with you all... Could we please all meet ing the temple?" Rose's heavenly voice asked from the warp pad._

 _Pearl was there in an instant, Garnet second and then Amethyst the latest._

 _"Greg and I got married two years ago as you are all aware of... and we have decided to have children. Recently I have become pregnant with twins." Rose explained softly, smiling. Pearl's face turned from a smile to one of confusion._

 _"How? There cannot be two gems of the same gem unless... no... Rose..." Pearl gasped. Rose offered a small smile turning to her three friends._

 _"It is possible for me to have one child of a different gem, but... In order to give birth the second child... I have to give up my physical form, and my gem..." She explained slowly. Pearl started to sob while Garnet and Amethyst stood there with their mouths agape._

 _"Rose... Are you sure that you want this? Does Greg know what must be done?" Garnet_ _asked softly, putting a hand on her shoulder._

 _"Yes... He didn't like it at all at first, but he knows that I want this... He says he will be supportive..." Rose smiled rubbing her belly._

 _"How could he? He doesn't understand! He's going to be the reason that you leave us! I'll never forgive him for this!" Pearl sobbed running to her room. The two other gems looked back at Rose who just shrugged._

 _"She'll get over it..." Rose sighed looking at the closed door._

 _When it came the time for Rose to give birth, she was extremely happy. Greg was out of town doing some small gigs so he could no the there. Seeing as though the gems had no knowledge of human technology, they could not access him on his_ _phone. They didn't even know what two he was in. He had no idea what was happening..._

 _"Rose, Its time... Are you sure your ready to do this?" Garnet asked taking a deep breath._

 _"Yes, but I'd like to say good bye to all of my friends first..." She smiled at them all. Garnet nodded in understanding, stepping back and infusing into Ruby and Sapphire._

 _"Thats better." Rose chuckled._

 _"Goodbye you two, you have been very helpful on our mission here, and i'm sure that we could not have done it without the two of you. I hope the two of you will continue to love each other for the rest of time, your beautiful together! I would like to put Garnet in charge here, if you two are okay with that?" She said warmly. Sapphire hugged her first and then Ruby. Both of the two had tears running down their faces._

 _"We'd love to..." Sapphire smiled hugging Ruby, they tried not to fuse until Rose was gone._

 _"Amethyst! Im sure that you will help Pearl out around here won't you?" She chuckled hugging the small gem._

 _"Don't count on it!" Amethyst giggled slightly, wiping her tears and stepping away from Rose to let Pearl say goodbye._

 _"Pearl, you have been a wonderful friend to me, I love you very much, I would like you to teach the children about magic and how to be a gem, protect them, please... I know that you will... You have never disappointed me... And before I forget, let Greg see the children and spend time with them, don't put another fence up... You need to protect the humans and show them that we are not a danger to Beach City..."_

 _"I will Rose... I will..." Pearl nodded, stepping back._

 _"_ _And before I forget, let Greg see the children and spend time with them. After all, they are his children too... Tell him that I love him, and give him this note." She handed Pearl a pink envelope._

 _"Don't put another fence up... You need to protect the humans and show them that we are not a danger to Beach City..." Rose smiled._

 _"Okay... Im done... I'll start now..." Rose nodded laying on the bed. Ruby and Sapphire fused back into Garnet and helped Rose along._

 _"First one is out!" Amethyst announced smiling at the baby._

 _"Gem?" Rose asked, out of breath._

 _"A Pink Diamond..." Pearl answered. Rose smiled._

 _"Perfect... Pink, Diamond, Quartz-Universe, it is then..." She smiled. She started on round two._

 _"Its almost out..." Garnet announced, and just like that time seemed to slow down. As soon as the baby was out Rose disappeared into a cloud of dust, flying out of the window._

 _"Goodbye..." Pearl whispered, tears streaming down her face._

 _"Steven, Quartz, Universe..." Garnet announced as she lifted the baby boy into the air._

 _The gems took care of the twins perfectly for the next two weeks, until it came time for their first mission._

 _"Amethyst! Garnet and I are going on a mission, please stay back and watch the twins!" Pearl called out. Amethyst groaned in boredom._

 _"Whyyy? Its not like they are going to do anything! And I'm so bored! Cant Garnet do it this time?!" Amethyst pleaded._

 _"No, I need her for this one, we'll be back soon, please watch them!" Pearl called getting on the warp pad with Garnet. The two were off._

 _Amethyst walked over to the two cribs, poking the two babies._

 _"Cant you two do something? Ya know... Exiting?" She asked. Steven stirred silently and Pink rolled over. Amethyst rolled her eyes and walked to the couch._

 _"A small nap can't hurt... Right?" She muttered falling asleep._

 _Two hours later Pearl and Garnet arrived back at the temple._

 _"Amethyst? Amethyst?" Pearl called. She saw her fast asleep on the couch and shook her._

 _"You where asleep?!" Pearl cried out running to the cribs... But it was too late..._

 _Crystal Gems..._

 _You have been declared a traitor to your Home Planet._

 _As punishment, we will be taking the newest gem, the Pink Diamond, and raising her as our own._

 _It will not become the disappointment that you all are..._

 _We will be back..._

 _Your HomeWorld's Gems_

* * *

Pearl sat back and rest her head against the wall. Everything was silent for minutes on end until Pink stood up.

"So that was it huh? You just let me go? You didn't even try to look for me?! Nothing? You kept me a secret from everyone?! Does my Dad even know?!" Pink screamed.

"We did it for Steven's safely. we couldn't have them coming back here and taking him too. We broke all of the portals connecting to HomeWorld, and when Greg got back we told him that you died in childbirth..." Pearl explained.

"You don't understand! I was kept a prisoner for twelve years!" Pink sobbed. Everyone was silent for a while. Steven slowly approached her and patted her back. he was surprised when she let it happen.

They all stayed like that for a long time until Pink suddenly stood up and ran out of the door.

"Where are you going?" Steven called after her. She turned around.

"To find my Dad!" She answered running towards Beach City. Steven started to follow after her, but was caught on the arm by Pearl. He looked back at her and shook his head. His eyes filled with disappointment and unshed tears.

"Hey wait up!" He yelled. She stopped and they ran toward the City together.


	5. I Don't Want That For You

**LordAdamant: Im glad that your liking it so far! (Luv the reference!)**

 **Anon: I didn't know that! Thats really interesting with the whole name thing! But Im sorry if it bothers you... But it kinda makes sense seeing as though they changed the name... So Rose can be Rose and she named her daughter Pink-Diamond... If that makes** **sense to you...**

Steven had finally caught up to his sister, and started to walk with her. They had to climb over countless ship chunks to finally make it to the City... That they found was also was covered in ship chunks... Lion had also followed behind the two and was also walking with them.

"So... I-" He was cut off by his phone buzzing and ringing in his pocket, he stopped walking to answer and was surprised when she did too.

"STEVEN! I got your message!" Connie's voice panicked from the other end of the line.

"Steven?! What happened?!" Connie asked. Steven stared at the ocean, he didn't know what to say to her. He didn't want her to worry about it.

"Steven... You should answer... Its rude..." Pink sighed, looking toward the ocean.

"Who's that? Steven? W- What's going on?" Connie rambled.

"You said something about a giant space hand?! And that you all might die?" Connie worried. Steven had gotten out of his state of shock and a smile appeared on his face. He chuckled.

"Connie! Your not going to believe what happened! Where do i even start?!" Steven said watching Lion who had lost interest in his conversation and instead gone to look at a burning ship chunk. Pink followed him and they started to play together.

"Its been a mad house over here..." Steven sighed. All of a sudden a honking noise echoed through the beach and Greg's Van drove up.

"STEVEN!" Greg cried out. His eyes bulging.

"Dad!" Steven cried happily. Pink had taken this time to hide behind a Ship chunk. Suddenly nervous to face her father. Lion was hiding with her, nuzzling into her.

"Connie, I have to go... I promise i'll call you back!" Steven said ending the phone call and running towards Greg.

"Dad's back! Dad's back!" He laughed running to Greg who had gotten out of the Van and started to run towards his son. They met in the middle for a hug.

"Oh! Thank goodness your okay!" Greg cried grabbing Steven in a death hug. He set him down.

"I saw the space ship leave, and then it came back and, eww! what happened to your eye?, but I its okay! I guess those jerks where no match for the Crystal Gems! Huh?"

"No way! They where super strong!" Steven explained.

"But you where able to beat them back?" Greg worried.

"No way! They totally stomped us! This warrior Jasper (who was super beefy) and knocked me unconscious!" Steven explained like it was nothing. Greg's face fell by the second.

"And then they abducted me onto the ship, because they wanted to take me away forever! And then we crashed the ship, and I almost died!" Steven laughed.

"Well what did they want with you?!" Greg was hyperventilating.

"They think I'm Mom..."

"A-are more home world Gems going to come after you?!

"I- um... i don't know... Maybe?" Steven shrugged with a nervous smile on his face.

"Steven... I- Im supportive, and very proud of you... And i'll be right back..." Greg was gripping his shirt, trying to calm down as he ran towards his van, and hopped in slamming the door shut.

"Gotta calm down..." He told himself reaching into the back to grab a pile of CD's

"Where's my relaxing music CD?!" He panicked searching through them. He picked one out.

"This one?" He asked no one in particular. He put it in and it started playing Heavy Metal.

"WRONG ONE!" He hyperventilated again. Trying to remove it but it wouldn't budge. He hit the dash board over and over again.

"Stop! Eject!" He yelled sitting back into his seat gripping his shirt and trying not to have a heart attack. Steven's phone started to ring again as he watched his father take deep breathes. His finger hesitated over the answer button, and he jumped back in surprise as the wheels of Greg's Van popped of and it fell with a crash.

He looked back at where Pink was a few minutes ago, to see her riding off in the direction of Beach City on Lion's back. He groaned, and decided to take all of his problems on one by one. Starting with Connie.

"I'll see you later Dad..." Steven said walking off in the direction of the Big Donut. His phone was still ringing, and he practiced what he would say to Connie when he answered.

"Now Connie... Please don't freak out... But a giant Lazier hand tried to steal me into space... But it didn't... Im back and everything is fine, nnoo-ooow..." He stumbled reaching for the glass door of the Big Donut, and seeing all of the doors and glass windows where smashed and the place was empty. He ran off down the streets.

"Um, Connie. Funny story... As it turns out, there are a lot more Gems out there than we thought... And they wanna kill me?" He guessed, he tripped over a ship part. Electricity was still pulling through it but it stopped. He looked around the City, the entire place was deserted and deathly quiet.

He jumped in shock as his phone rang again but laughed realising what it was.

"Hey Connie! That message I sent you was a dream!" He laughed then rolled his eyes continuing his walk.

"She's too smart for that." He decided. He walked up the furthest hill, overlooking the City and the Temple. It gave him a a very clear view of the damage caused by the ship. The entire side of the Temple was destroyed and the hand had smoke still emerging out of it.

"Hey!" He heard a voice call. He turned around and saw Ronaldo walk towards him.

"Oh, hey Ronaldo..." Steven said disappointed that it wasn't his Sister or one of the Gems.

"Didn't you hear? Mayor Dewey is calling everyone back into the City! We can go home now!" Ronaldo smiled looking over the City. Steven looked up at him, sadness clear on his face.

"Oh... I see... You come up here to brood too!" Ronaldo smiled.

"Brood?" Steven asked.

"Yes Steven... Thats just what people like us do... Suffer quietly...Shouldering the knowledge no one else can bear...You've probably noticed ordinary people fear the cold blooded anger of the truth... This is no Sunday Swan ride..." Ronaldo said dramatically looking over the waves of the Ocean.

"I know! My Dad flipped out when I told him..." Steven nodded. Ronaldo sighed.

"That sounds typical... But its a good reminder. This is no easy path we've chosen here... There are... SACRIFICES!" Ronaldo explained.

"Look at them all down there Steven... Its our duty to let those simple people live out their simple lives!" He pointed towards the City.

"Without ever knowing the burden of being friends with us..." He drastically explained pointing towards the Temple.

"At least we can be there for each other..." Steven suggested.

"Is that giant hand from the sky sitting right in the middle of the beach?!" Ronaldo cried out dropping his dramatic tone.

"I gotta get some of this for my blog!" Ronaldo said running down the hill. Steven sighed. He watched the waves.

" _Everybody told me Gem stuffs dangerous... I guess I didn't believe it, until now. Dad always seemed apprehensive. And now he's really freaking out, what do I do? I don't want that for you..._ " Steven sang. Connie called again and the ringtone played through his mind.

He sat down and placed the phone away from him putting his fingers in his ears and trying to block out the noise. It stopped and he looked sadly down at the phone and fell down onto his back.

" _Everybody tells me life is precious, on the planet earth. And that means you, and I have to protect you..._ " He sang scrolling through pictures of Connie and him.

" _What if somehow you get hurt? What do I do? I don't want that for you..._ " He sang. His phone started to ring again.

" _Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-oooh_ " He 'oohed' in time with the ring tone.

" _Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-oooh... Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-oooh..._ " He sat down and faced the waves with his head on his hands.

" _Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-oooh..._ " He sighed and remembered all of the things that had happened in the last few days.

The Spaceship hand landing on the beach...

" _What am I going to tell you?"_

Jasper Zapping Garned, and her un-fusing into Ruby and Sapphire...

 _"Your better off not knowing the trouble I'm in..."_

Him waking up in his cell with a black eye...

 _"I don't want you to worry... About what iv'e just seen, about where Ive just been..."_

Being in the hand...

 _"You don't have to be a part of this!"_

Looking out the window and seeing the earth...

 _"I don't think I want you to be..."_

Finding Lapis...

 _"You don't need this..."_

Finding Pink...

 _"You don't need me..."_

And at that moment it seemed as though everything started to rush back in one big mess. And his phone started to ring again.

 _"Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-oooh..."_

The ship exploding...

Jasper breaking out of the rubble...

 _"Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-oooh..."_

Jasper catching Lapis before she could escape...

Lapis fusing with Jasper...

Malachite...

 _"Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-oooh..."_

Pink arriving at the scene...

Lapis and Pink pushing and pulling Malachite into the water...

Finding out about Pink being his sister...

Finding out about what had happened in the past...

 _"Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-oooh..."_

It seemed as though he couldn't take it anymore, and he was having one of those panic attacks Stevonnie had...

 _"Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-oooh..."_

He picked up his phone and looked over the Space-Hand in the side of the mountain and the ocean and back at the phone...

 _"Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-oooh..."_

He looked at his phone and pressed ignore. His face turned sour, he tucked his phone back into his pocket and walked back to the Temple.

 **Please tell me what you guys think! I would really love to know!**

 **Until next time**

 **Izzy xx**


	6. Two Down, One to go

**LordAdamant: I was actually considering doing it in the last chapter but I thought... Nah better not, so lets just see how this one goes, and how I'm feeling about it. But he'll meet her in one of the next two chapters.**

He looked at his phone and pressed ignore. His face turned sour, he tucked his phone back into his pocket and walked back to the Temple.

He opened the front door and was immediately tackled by Pearl.

"Steven! We're so sorry!" She cried hanging onto him.

"It's fine Pearl..." He sighed.

"We were so worried! Where is Pink-Diamond?" She asked.

"She ran away when I was talking to Dad... She took Lion with her." He explained.

"We'll find her. Don't worry." Pearl promised. He nodded.

"Well... We better get started then." Garnet declared.

"Aww! C'mon!" Amethyst wined.

"No wining! We need to start cleaning up the debris." Garnet decided.

"Garnet's right! People are already coming back into town..." Pearl worried.

"We've gotta keep them off the beach. If any humans got access to Gem technology they could really hurt themselves. Maybe we should shut them out... For good..." Steven suggested darkly, closing the blinds.

"You know... We did once have a fence... Lets get a new one! With barbed wire!" Pearl offered excitedly, liking the idea of putting the fence back up again.

"This time. Lets build a moat. I can be... The CROCODILE!.. Jazz hands!" Amethyst said changing her face into a crocodile's and doing jazz hands.

"No." Garnet said bluntly.

"Why not?" Amethyst asked disappointed.

"You always _say_ that you'll be the Crocodile, but you never commit!" Pearl rolled her eyes and crossing her arms. Amethyst changed her face back to normal.

"No fence either!" Garnet said strictly.

"Garnet!" Pearl and Amethyst wined together.

"Steven needs to see his father and his friends." Garnet stated.

"No I don't. I can't keep clinging to my humanity... Its time I got serious..." He spoke darkly and dramatically, but that fell when his phone called again and he felt sick.

"Steven... Why is your communication devise playing that song?" Pearl asked. He sighed.

"Its Connie, trying to call me. But I can't face her anymore..." He said looking down.

"Soo... Your just going to ignore her, forever?" Pearl asked with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Its the responsible thing to do." He stated.

"Its gonna be hard, 'cause she's coming up the steps right now..." Amethyst told him looking out of the blinds. He freaked out.

"What?!" He panicked.

Connie knocked on the door. Pearl and Garnet answered.

"Oh... Hello... Connie..." Pearl greeted nervously and awkwardly.

"Is Steven home?" Connie asked worried. At this moment Steven opened the window and snuck out."

"Nooo..." Pearl nervously answered looking at Garnet for help.

"Is he okay? Im just really worried! He hasn't been answering his phone. What's going on?" She stressed out. Steven had snuck right behind her without her noticing and was now running down the stairs.

"I- I - uh... I don't know... I-... Uh... I don't understand your human relationships... So... uh... um... Goodbye!" Pearl said weirded out and awkwardly. Slamming the door. Garnet yanked Pearl away from the door.

Connie caught sight of Steven running across the beach and gasped.

"Steven!" She called out. But he didn't stop.

"Steven!" She called out again running behind him.

They ran through one of the fingers of the ship. Connie was very confused about the whole thing and as she ran she observed the cells. They exited and she had lost him. She stopped and looked around, panting.

"Steven?" She called out. He was sitting behind a ship chunk in front of her, panting.

"A- Are you in trouble? Is something wrong?" She called out, looking around franticly.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked tearing up. It broke his heart to see her like this.

"Why are you avoiding me?" She asked then called his phone. He declined it.

"Steven I know your here! Why are you hiding from me?" She called out. She was shocked when her phone buzzed. It was a text from Steven.

"I don't want to be friends anymore..." She read it out loud. She held back her tears and she called him, she was suppressed when he picked up.

"Steven?" She asked.

"I can't be with you anymore. I have a destiny." He replied coldly.

"Say it to my face! Say you don't want to be friends anymore! I- If you can do that..." She yelled into the phone but remembered that he could probable hear her anyway. So she ended the call and yelled out.

"If you can do that, I'll leave you alone. And I'll just go bak to having no friends! But I won't believe it until you say it to my face!" She yelled out, tears in her eyes. She gasped as she saw his figure climb to the top of one of the Space Chunks with his head low.

He jumped down and stood in front of her.

"Well?" She asked.

He lifted his head, and she saw the endless tears running down his face, not to mention the snot from his nose.

"I still wanna be friends!" He sobbed. She ran to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Steven your eye... What happened to you?" She gasped. He looked away ashamed.

"I didn't want you to worry about it..." He cried.

"Ive been worried sick all day! What do you think I'm doing here?" She asked sternly.

"I just wanted to protect you!" He said sadly.

"Stop. Just tell me everything..." She said sweetly. He sniffled and hugged her.

The two walked back to the Temple and sat on the beach. Steven told her the entire story, from when the hand entered the atmosphere to just then.

"Wait so... Lapis and Jasper are somewhere underwater..." She asked.

"Yea... And Peridot escaped when the ship was coming down... She could be anywhere, not to mention Pink... I don't even know if she's in Beach City anymore..." He sighed.

"That is a lot to take in..." She said nervous.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Are you okay? Your the one thats been through everything. The least I could do is just listen..." She smiled. He looked down.

"I can't ask you to do that..." He sighed slightly.

"I want to Steven. I want to be a part of your Universe..." She smiled. They smiled at each other until Greg's van drove onto the beach.

"Kiddo! There you are! Oh hey Connie, do you need a ride home?" Greg smiled.

"Dad, are you doing okay?" Steven worried.

"I got it out of my system. I'm back to being your cool Dad!" He said soothing his hair back. The two children got into the van and drove through the City.

People were contributing very well with removing the ship parts from their stores and the streets. They were getting back into the habits of their old lives again.

Steven was looking out of the window when he caught sight of something pink by the water and with further inspection saw it was Lion.

"Dad stop the Van!" He cried out. Greg put his foot down and turned to Steven.

"What? Did I hit something?!" He cried out. Steven opened the door and got out.

"Take Connie home, I'll see you later!" He said running off towards Lion and hopefully Pink. Greg and Connie watched him as he ran down the beach and out of their sight. They just shrugged and kept driving.

"Lion!" Steven cried out running into him and hugging his soft fur.

"Where is Pink?" He asked.

"Here..." A small voice said. Steven turned around and saw Pink huddled behind Lion.

"Hi..." He smiled. He sat down beside her.

"This place is beautiful, Ive always loved the idea of earth and humans..." She smiled looking towards the sea.

"Are you like me?" He asked.

"Half human?" She replied. He nodded.

"Yes, thats why Yellow Diamond always liked the idea of me. And I guess also the fact that he thinks I'm his daughter or something..." She sighed leaning onto Lion and looking at the sky.

"His Daughter?" Steven asked confused.

"Apparently there is this legend thing about the Pink Diamond Gem, every million years it gets passed on. Not like a normal Gem that never gets passed on, and Im supposed to have this magical destiny. But that was ruined because I'm half human, but Yellow Diamond still wants me... As a 'secret weapon', its stupid." She sighed. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"Uh... So... Why did you run away earlier?" He asked trying to break the silence in the air. She closed her eyes.

"I don't know... He was freaking out so much already... He could have had a real heart attack if he had saw me... Maybe its best if I just leave you all to your old lives." She sighed fighting back tears. He shook his head.

"No. I know this isn't what you expected it to be like when you escaped, but... For what its worth, you already feel like my family. I would really like you to stay and be my sister..." He smiled. She opened her eyes and let a few tears fall down her cheeks.

"T- Thanks..." She sniffled. He nodded.

"Its okay. Whenever you need to chat, I'm always here for you, thats what a twin is for right?" He chuckled. She looked at him studying his face.

"You know, Im not sure if we are identical twins. We don't really look alike." She laughed. He nodded laughing too, noticing that she had the same laugh as his mother and him.

"So... What powers do you have?" He asked out of curiosity. She stood up eagerly with a wide grin spread over her face.

"C'mon!" She encouraged, getting onto Lion's back. He hopped on too and they rode off towards the Temple together.

 **Soo.. What did you guys think? I would really like to know! Also i'd like to know what you think Pink's powers should be!**

 **And Until Next Time**

 **Izzy xx**


	7. Powers & Family

**(BTW! PINK'S GEM IS LOCATED ON HER INNER WRISTS! SHE HAS TWO BUT SHE IS NOT A FUSION!)**

Pink Lion and Steven stopped just before they rounded the corner to the Temple.

"So... You go first!" She encouraged. Pulling a pink elastic hair band out of her gem and tying her ginormous, curly, pink hair into a pony tail.

"I need something to fight against..." He explained. She nodded.

"Okay! I guess I could show you my powers in this way too!" She said stretching and preparing herself.

"What? Im not going to fight my own siste- Woah!" He yelped in surprise as she cast one of her pink ribbons and pulled him to the ground.

"C'mon! Have a little fun!" She laughed. He chuckled and got up.

"If you say so..." He agreed.

She set out another one of her ribbons to wrap around him but he was faster and summoned his shield. She nodded and kept going. She took one of her ribbons into her hands and snapped it in half as if it was a twig. She moulded the pieces together to create a battle axe. His eyes lit up as he avoided her swings. He created a bubble around himself as she dismissed her weapon. She panted and stopped fighting.

"Woah!" He smiled. She nodded.

"Wait... One more thing..." She panted out of breath. He nodded. She closed her eyes and her gems started to glow. He watched in awe as she lifted a ship chunk into the air, a pink beam wrapped around it , connecting to her gems, and threw it across the beach.

He was speechless for a long time until she collapsed to the ground.

"Pink? Are you okay?' He asked. She nodded looking exhausted.

"I don't use that one often... I don't know how to use it that well yet... Its new..." She said quietly. Steven helped her onto Lion's back and they all walked back to the Temple.

"Steven, your back!" Pearl greeted form the couch.

"Yea... And I found Pink!" He smiled. The Gems all looked around awkwardly.

"Is she okay?" Pearl asked. Steven nodded.

"She's just exhausted." He sighed.

"Ill sleep on the couch, you guys put her in my bed." Steven said handing Garnet his currently sleeping sister. The gems all retreated to their rooms and the Temple was quiet for the night.

"Steven? Steeeven... STEVEN!" A voice yelled causing him to wake up frantically. Pink laughed.

"Hi..." He greeted gasping for breath.

"Hey! So what do you guys do for food on Earth?" She asked helping him up.

"Well... Sometimes Pearl makes pancakes... Or we could have a together breakfast, but that didn't turn out well last time or- Oh! Donuts!" Steven decided.

"Do - nuts?" She asked saying the word slowly, as to say it correctly.

"Yea! You'll love them! Let me go and get dressed and then we can go!" She nodded and waited patiently for him to return. When he did they hopped onto Lion and rode to the Big Donut.

They rode in and dismounted Lion. He immediately pressed his nose into the Lion Lickers fridge. Pink chuckled and followed Steven to the counter.

"Two donuts please!" He ordered. Sadie and Lars watched Pink with their eyes wide.

"Uh um... uh I- I..." Lars stuttered watching the girl and blushing.

"Who is this Steven?" Sadie asked. Pink smiled a declined smile at the two.

"Im Pink! Im Steven's twin sister!" She said enthusiastically.

"What?" Sadie asked bewildered.

"Long story." Steven laughed. Pink chuckled.

"Uh.. Okay..." Sadie laughed. Lars hadn't even blinked, still looking at Pink and blushing like a Tomato.

"T- That'll be uh... te-" Sadie Stuttered but was cut off by Lars.

"Its free... Its free... To- uh, welcome Pink into town..." He blushed. Pink smiled.

"Okay?" Steven shrugged taking the bag of Donuts and hopping on Lion with Pink.

"Thank You! Humans!" Pink waved as they rode away. They both waved.

Pink and Steven sat on the beach to eat.

"This won't poison me right?" She chuckled eyeing the Donut suspiciously. Steven finished the rest of his and laughed.

"No! Its delicious!" He encouraged. She nodded and took a bite. Her eyes widened and she took five more, finishing it.

"Oh my gosh! Thats amazing!" She laughed. They chatted for a while and watched the people surf and play in the water.

"Im ready..." She nodded, he looked at her curious.

"For what?" He asked. She stood up, pulling him up too.

"I want to meet Dad now..." She told hum. He was exited but tried not to show it and nodded.

"C'mon." They got onto Lion's back and rode to the car wash.

"Dad?" Steven called out. Greg emerged from behind the Van.

"Oh hey Kiddo wh-" He stopped talking when he caught sight of Pink.

"Wh- I- U- Wha-" He felt like he couldn't breath.

"Um... Hi..." She siad nervously. He approached her.

"Rose?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, Im sorry..." She apologised. He turned to Steven.

"Who is this?" Greg asked. Steven was about to answer but Pink butted in.

"Im Pink... Pink Diamond Universe..." She smiled. Greg's eyes widened and he stood up.

"Y- You mean..." He stumbled for his words.

"I never died at birth... I was taken by the Home World Gems..." She said softly. His eyes widened further and he let a few tears slip down his face.

"T- They... They didn't tell... They didn't tell me that..." Greg stuttered. She hugged him. He hugged back.

"It was for your own good..." Steven said softly. Greg looked to him.

"You knew?" He asked bewildered.

"No... I didn't, not until a few days ago, but Dad, you can't blame the Gems... They did it to protect us from the heartache..." Steven said. Greg nodded and pulled him in for a hug too.

The three sat there in a loving family hug. As Daughter, Son, and Father...

 **Quick, but cute. Please tell me what you think, I would love to know!**

 **Also I removed Quartz from Pink's name, cause she already had a gem in her name, she didn't need two.**

 **Anyways**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Izzy xx**


	8. Morganite

**Sorry I was gonna add a picture of what Morganite looks like but the link didn't work... sorry...**

 **This is a very short part for Cfintimidator. Who suggested this idea.**

 **This kinda just explores fusion and such, but something important at the end!**

 _:: Four weeks later ::_

Pink had become a member of the Crystal Gems. She was hesitant of them at the start, but she soon settled into the family. It was as if she had been there forever. Greg had it hard at the start, seeing as though Pink looked so much like Rose, but he got over it and accepted her fast.

"Have you ever fused?" Steven asked suddenly as they were folding their clothes one day in the Temple. She nodded, not looking away from her work.

"With who? Why?" He asked, interested. She still didn't look away.

"I don't really want to talk about it, Maybe one day... Just not right now. Its too hard." She told him continuing her work. He nodded.

"Do you think... We could fuse?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes. She looked up and placed her shirt down.

"I don't think that we can..." She chuckled. He stood up.

"C'mon! It won't hurt to try!" He encouraged. She rolled her eyes but obliged.

"Okay..." He said stretching and putting some music on.

"Don't be upset if it doesn't work." She told him, he nodded.

They both started dancing, Stevens dancing was more about having fun and laughing, Pink's was more like ballroom and waltz. They both faced around laughing, Pink waltzing around with an invisible partner while Steven spun in circles and did random dance moves.

The Gems appeared at the warp pad and watched while the two siblings danced around.

"What are they doing?" Amethyst asked Pearl and Garnet.

"I think they're trying to fuse..." Pearl answered whispering.

The two twins met in the middle laughing, both of their Gems glowing brightly, they spun in circles holding hands. Their gems glowed brighter by the second until it was almost painful to look.

The room was filled with a bright light until the gems could see the silhouette of a large person.

"Steven? Pink?" Pearl called out. The light disappeared and nothing was left but the fusion of Pink and Steven...

" _Woah!_ " Steven's fusion voice laughed. Pearl and Amethyst looked at the fusion with wide eyes while Garnet held back a laugh, smiling like an idiot.

 _"This is weird... Lets un fuse "_ Pink's worried fusion voice said. Morganite's voice was heavenly, it was laced with elegance and class, and was also free and loose at the same time. The fusion started to struggle, trying to un fuse, she stood up and the gems could take a good look at her.

She had very faded pink hair tied in a fluffy pony tail with some left out in the front. Her skin was also faded pink but mostly white. She wore a short faded aqua top that showed off her stomach that had a Morganite gem in place of a belly button. She had the same coloured shorts with a white rim, under them she wore thin pale pink tights. She had four arms and on each wrist she had another Morganite gem. She was also very tall, at least twice the size of Opal, and to top everything off she had a thin fabric cape that trailed behind her, a subtle shade of green.

"No. You two look amazing together!" Garnet actually laughed. The fusion looked unsure but nodded in agreement.

"Go have fun you two, but be back by ten!" Garnet smiled. Morganite nodded and ran out of the door.

" _Lets try out some stuff!_ " The fusion suggested, then summoned her weapon.

She was greeted with an extremely long double bladed staff, it was pink and had a very fine design of green laced up it. Morganite spun it sound her body, it glided through the air like the speed of light. She pointed it towards a rock and was surprised when it sliced clean in half.

" _Very nice._ " She complemented herself. She tried summoning more weapons, she found out that she had an arrow ability that allowed her to shoot poisonous arrows from all of her gems, that may come in handle in battle, especially with Opal around.

" _Lets go show everybody!_ " Steven's voice laughed. The fusion did cartwheels and flips down the beach and towards the City. They first decided to get some donuts.

"Hello welcome to the Big Donut, ho-" Sadie's voice stopped when she saw Morganite enter.

" _Sadie! Lars! Im Morganite!_ " The fusion laughed. Lars started to choke on a donut he was eating before hand.

"Uh, h- how did you... uh..." Sadie stuttered reaching for Lars' hand, he accepted.

" _Oh yea, its us! Pink and Steven! We fused! Isn't this amazing!_ " Morganite laughed looking over the Donuts for offer. Sadie took a visible breath.

"Oh, don't scare us like that again you two!" Sadie chuckled slightly. Lars rolled his eyes and walked into the back room.

" _I'll take two pink frosted Donuts please Sadie." Pinks fusion voice asked kindly._

"Sure thing uh... Morganite?" Sadie said confused, the fusion nodded happily.

"Here you go..." Sadie handed Morganite the bag of Donuts, she payed and the fusion walked out laughing.

" _She looked so confused!_ " The fusion laughed. Eating her Donuts on the beach, her feet in the water.

Being Morganite was strange, but somehow it felt right. As if they where meant to fuse all along. They felt strong and powerful together.

The twins played around with Morganites's abilities for the rest of the day until they decided to head in for the night.

"Alright you two, enough fun and games! Its time for bed. Un fuse, then get into bed." Pearl chuckled. The twins concentrated then serrated themselves.

"Woah!" Pink laughed as she fell on the floor. Steven helped her up and they walked up to their beds.

They had played around with beds for a while, deciding that Steven and Pink should share a room. Greg had extended the upper platform to make room for both of the Twin's double beds, they halved the platform. Pink on the far side and Steven on the closest where he always was. They put the T.V in the middle of the beds so that they could both see it and play video games.

"Night dudes!" Amethyst called out walking into her room.

"Night!" The four remaining gems all called out.

"Goodnight Steven and Pink." Pearl yawned walking towards her door. Garnet kissed each twin on their foreheads and then followed behind Pearl to her own room.

Pink hopped into her fluffy pink bed, it was like she was sleeping on a cloud. Steven also got into his bed.

They where exhausted to say the least.

"Goo.. oodnight, Pink... Love you..." Steven yawned then fell fast asleep. Pink held back tears.

"I love you too..." She whispered. She turned off the lamp, and went to sleep like her brother.

* * *

"Sir!" The gem bowed then continued.

"Peridot, Jasper and Lapis have been unsuccessful with their mission, sir, Peridot has informed me that she has been trapped on the planet earth and requests backup, she is currently checking on the cluster!" He continued. His leader laughed.

"And what of my daughter? Did she escape?" He laughed.

"That is un known of sir but... We have received information of Rose Quartz... Apparently she has taken on the form of a small, human, child and calls herself 'The Steven', sir." His soldier informed. His leader laughed and a twinkle arose from his eyes.

"Thats perfect, Please notify my ship workers we will be having a little trip to Planet Earth..." He laughed darkly, turning around and looking towards said planet.

"Im going to pay a little visit to the Crystal Gems..."


	9. I'll Do It for Him

**IM SKIPPING HEAPS OF EPISODES SO JUST PRETEND EVERYTHING IN THOSE ONES HAPPENED ALREADY! IM LAZY! ALSO CONNIE WAS INTRODUCED TO PINK ALREADY, EVERYONE KNOWS HER!**

 **LordAdamant: Yep, *sigh* what can you do?..**

 **DrLogic: I know, I don't really proof read the parts before I publish them, I hope it doesn't bother you though. Also thank you :)**

 **THIS IS A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG CHAPTER!**

 **ALSO PINK AND STEVEN HAD THEIR BIRTHDAY AND NOW THEY'RE 14 (I JUST WANTED THEM TO BE A BIT OLDER, SORRY IF THIS ANNOYS ANYONE)**

Three best friends sat on top of one of the temples hands, tuning their instruments, and waiting for their clothes to dry.

Connie smiled at the two twins and they all started playing in unison. Violin, Ukulele, and Viola.

" _The sun is bright, our shirts are clean we're sitting up above the sea. C'mon and share this Jam with me!_ " Steven sang.

" _Peach, Plum or Strawberry, any kind is fine you see, c'mon and share this jam with me!_ " Pink sang, smiling.

" _I'll do my best, to give this jam the sweetness it deserves._ " Connie sang playing out the last word, the tree stood up, still playing.

" _And I'll keep it fresh, I'm jamming on these tasty preserves!_ " Steven Sang back.

" _Ingredients in harmony, we mix together perfectly, c'mon and share this jam with me!_ " The three friends sang together.

"Whoo hoo! Jam buds!" Steven celebrated.

"Nice jam session!" Connie laughed, putting her violin into its case, Pink shrunk her viola and returned it to her gem.

"Don't forget the best part!" Steven said placing his ukulele down and spreading jam on his bread. He handed one to Pink and was about to do so with Connie, but a swarm of Seagulls flew straight for them. Steven started to freak out and Pink was already reaching into her gems for her ribbons but stopped when she saw Connie fighting them away with her violin bow.

"Run back to your masters! Tell them we're not afraid of your kind!" Connie yelled at them, pointing her violin bow at where they previously were.

Steven laughed from behind her.

"Thanks for saving our jam snacks!" Pink laughed too.

"Unfortunately, it's not safe from me!" Steven said scoffing his food. Pink rolled her eyes, summoning her ribbons and building different objects with them, like origami.

"Your such a good sword fighter Connie!" Steven praised, his mouth full of food.

"Really? I was just swinging this thing around, I don't really know what I'm doing, but I'd love to know how to use a real sword!" Connie explained. Steven gulped down the rest of his food, his eyes lighting up.

"Ooh! Steven has an idea!" He said excitedly. Pink looked up from where she was making a very detailed ribbon-origami crane.

"And what would that be?" She asked, returning her ribbons to her gems and standing up.

"Shh! I can't say!" He laughed waiting for them on the warp pad. Connie looked toward Pink with a worried expression. She just shrugged in return and stood on the warp pad with Steven. Connie followed behind her.

* * *

"You want me to do what?!" Pearl shrieked.

"You should train Connie to sword fight! She's already so good!" Steven suggested with a twinkle in his eye.

"Steven!" Connie hushed him embarrassed.

"But You are! You helped me fight the robot floaty thing... She took down that evil clone of herself... and, uh..." Steven looked for something else.

"Those mean seagulls just now..." Pink suggested, from where she sat above them.

"Your awfully young to begin something like this... But, I suppose I was only a few thousand years old when I started fighting alongside Rose Quartz..." Pearl thought out loud.

Connie raised her hand politely.

"Yes, Connie?" Pearl asked, smiling.

"Please! I wanna learn! I mean... Uh. I don't know what'll happen in the future, But If something dangerous comes along, I don't wanna be a burden, I wanna help! I wanna be there for Steven, to fight by his side! The Earth is my home too... Cant I help protect it?" Connie asked her. Peal was almost in tears.

"Oh... Okay! If thats how you feel... We should get started!" Pearl suggested standing up and walking to the warp pad. Pink hopped down from her bed above them all and followed her.

"Whoo Hoo!" Steven laughed, running after her.

"Wait now?" Connie asked tagging along.

They arrived at a beautiful arena that looked old and abandoned, but still in perfect condition.

"This is an ancient sky arena Connie, where some of the first battles for earth took place!" Pearl explained walking in. Connie looked around in awe. Pink took this time to go and explore.

"It was here that I became familiar with the concept of being a knight..." Pearl said raising her sword.

"Completely dedicated to a person, and a cause..." She said heroically.

"This is what you must become Connie. Brave, selfless, loyal, a knight!.." Pearl explained, handing Connie the sword. She looked into it and saw her reflection.

"We begin with a bow. First to me, your teacher. Then again to your league." Pearl explained. Connie bowed to Pearl then turned to Steven.

"My league." She said sarcastically heroic.

"Mrs Knight!" He returned in the same tone. The two children started to snicker and giggle.

"I hope you two are taking this seriously!" Pearl warned. The stood up with bright smiles on their faces.

"Yes ma'm!" Connie replied. Steven nodded. Pearl turned around and summoned a Holo-Pearl.

"Cool! Hologram Pearl!" Connie said excitedly.

"To begin, This Holo-Pearl will be your opponent." Pearl explained.

" _Level zero! Beginner set! Do you wish to engage in combat?_ " Holo-Pearl said holding her sword in a defensive position.

"Yes!" Connie said excitedly.

Steven summoned a bubble around Connie and himself. Remembering the last time he had seen holo-Pearl.

"Uh... Steven?" Connie asked confused.

"Oh uh! Im sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! Reflex..." He said dismissing his bubble.

"You just be careful... And I will go over here." He said pointing in the direction of where Pink was sitting watching.

"Alright... Everything begins with your stance. Remember..." Pearl said guiding Connie's body into how it should be.

" _You do it for him, and you would do it again! You do it for her, that is to say, you'll do it for him._ " Pearl sang. Guiding Connie and showing her how to swing her sword.

" _Keep your stance wide. Keep your body lowered, and as your moving forwards. Balance is the key! Right foot, left foot. Now go even faster! And as your moving backwards. Keep your eyes on me!_ " Pearl sang as she guided Connie through stepping and body movement.

They continued like this for the rest of the day.

" _Keep my stance wide..._ " Connie repeated. Fighting Holo-Pearl.

"Good." Pearl encouraged from the sidelines.

" _Keep my body lowered..._ "

"Right!"

" _As Im moving forward-_ "

"Concentrate! Don't you want him to live?!" Pearl warned. Steven gulped while Pink comforted him.

" _Right foot, left foot._ " Connie continued, ducking to avoid a swing from Holo-Pearl. Steven was crossing him fingers while his sister watched on carefully.

" _Yes! Put your whole body into it! Everything you have, everything you are, you've got to give!_ " Pearl explained.

A few days later Pearl decided to show Connie an example of how it is on the battlefield. A projection was played from her gem.

 _"On the battle field, when everything is chaos! And you have nothing but the way you feel, a strategy and a sword."_

Projection Pearl ran through the battlefield and caught sight of Rose Quartz fighting.

 _"You just think about the life you'll have, together after the war!"_

Projection Pearl ran in front of Rose and held her sword up to the enemy.

 _"And then you do it for her! Thats how you know you can win!"_

Projection Pearl clashed weapons with the enemy and then the projection disappeared. Steven and Pink had tears in their eyes while Connie sat there with her mouth a gape. Pearl turned around and fought Holo-Pearl. She defeated her hologram and turned back around.

 _"You do it for her. That is to say, you'll do it for him..."_ Pearl sang. Connie nodded.

Training continued like that for more days. Connie continued to learn, and was coming along perfectly.

" _Deep down, you know, you weren't built for fighting. But that doesn't mean your not prepared to try._ " Pearl sang as she bandaged up Connie's blistered hands. Steven came along and handed Connie some orange juice with a smile.

" _What they don't know, Is your real advantage. When you live for someone. Your prepared to **DIE!**_ " Pearl explained. Steven's face turned to one of horror and shock.

More day passed and Connie was nearing the end of there training. She was practically a professional.

" _Deep down I know, that I'm just a human._ " Connie sang as she held her sword in a defensive position.

"True." Pearl nodded.

" _But I know that I can draw my sword and fight!_ "

" _But you know that you can draw your sword and fight!_ "

They sang together.

" _With my short existence._ " Connie sang, while fighting Holo-Pearl.

"Good." Pearl encouraged.

" _I can make a difference!_ "

"Yes, excellent!"

" _I can be there for him, I can be his knight!_ " Connie sang as she pinned Holo-Pearl down and pointed her sword at her.

" _I can do it for him._ " Connie sang.

" _You'd do it for her!_ " Pearl and Connie sang together.

"Okay now do that again!" Pearl ordered.

"Yes ma'm!" Connie said politely.

" _You do it for her and now you say..._ " Peal sang. Kneeling down in front of Steven, alongside Connie.

" _I'll do it for him..._ " Connie finished. Steven looked beyond uncomfortable.

The four of them all warped back to the temple and Connie went home for the night, she would be back in the morning.

Pink and Steven retreated to their room for the night. Steven laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Pink asked, reaching over and poking him. He sighed.

"How do you talk to someone?" Steven asked. Pink laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"We're doing it right now, aren't we?" She chuckled, turning on the lamp. He sat up and so did she.

"No I mean... Like. When you really need to tell someone something and it's kinda hard to because you know it might hurt them if you do..." Steven explained.

"Here." Pink laughed reaching into her gem and pulling out a book.

"It'll help. Just read it and do what it says." Pink suggested. He nodded.

"Thanks..." He sighed, placing it on his bedside table.

The two twins were silent for a while until Steven broke it.

"Have you ever had a friend, or someone you really care about, in Home World?" Steven asked. Pink nodded.

"Just one..." She sighed, fighting back some tears.

"Who?" Steven asked calmly placing a supportive hand on hers. She blinked back her tears and swallowed.

"His name is Emerald..." She said in what she hoped to be a calm voice.

"Is he the one you fused with?" Steven asked. She nodded.

"All the time..." She sighed, falling back onto her pillow.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She closed her eyes.

"Steven... Being in Home World is different than being on Earth. On Earth, everyone is free, and peaceful. In Home World, it's... it's hard to explain..." She sighed. He looked at her.

"So... Uh... Tell me about this Emerald guy..." He suggested, not wanting to make her upset.

"He's a Crystal Reble, he is wanted in almost every part of Home World. He was locked up in prison once... That's where we met... I guess... He got set free, but he always snuck in to visit me. I would have gone insane without him." She chuckled sadly.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel upset..." Steven said smoothly.

"No thats okay. I needed to get it out some day..." She smiled.

"So were you two... uh... dating?" He asked.

"Im not sure what you would call it on earth... I guess... What Ruby and Sapphire have? Only, we don't have separation issues!" She chuckled. His eyes lit up.

"Oh! So your in love with each other?" He suggested, exited. She nodded.

"Is that why you fused all of the time?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No... Uh, You know how we're half human? We can age. He's a full gem, about four thousand years old. I can die of old age, he can't... We fuse to slow it down." She tried to explain. He looked at her.

"Wow... Uh.. So I guess you guys really love each other..." He said awkwardly. He laughed and poked his side.

"Oh give me a break here! I see how you look at Connie!" She giggled. He blushed bright red.

"I don't know what you mean..." He choked out. She rolled her eyes and made kissey faces. He hit her with his pillow. The two twins laughed their heads off as they had a pillow fight.

"Goodnight Pink. Love You!" Steven sighed as he lay down.

"Night. Love you..." She said falling asleep. He smiled as he fell asleep, his life was perfect right now, but he couldn't help to feel as though something bad was coming... and soon...


	10. What's That?

**Thank you to all of the people who are reviewing! It really helps me along with the fic!**

 **LordAdamant: I spent like 20 minutes trying to write "Liege" but my computer consistently changed it to "League" so I just gave up and left it. I think I've fixed it now, but idk yet.**

Pink woke up early and decided to let Steven sleep. She got dressed into a short white summer dress and her silver sandals. She decided to take her humungous, pink, hair into a pony tail, that she topped it off with a white bow, then got onto Lion's back.

"Lets go get some Donuts." Pink told Lion while fluffing his mane. He yawned but complied, running out of the door and down the beach towards the City with Pink on his back.

They arrived at the Big Donut it no time at all. She made Lion sit outside while she went in.

"Oh, hey Pink. What can I get you today?" Sadie asked. Pink observed.

"Hmm... I'll get a strawberry for me... A chocolate for Steven... and... hmm... Two grape for Amethyst!" Pink decided. Sadie nodded.

"Here you go." She smiled. Pink payed.

"Thanks. Have a good day!" Pink smiled back as she left the shop. Sadie waved goodbye and so did Pink as she mounted Lion again.

"We don't have to be home for a while. Why don't we go for a walk? I don't really want to go to training today anyway..." Pink suggested to Lion. He just yawned.

"Hey! Why don't we go and see Dad?" She suggested. He just looked up at her and then ran in the direction of Greg's car wash.

Greg was out the front beside his van, sunbathing. Pink decided to sneak up on him.

"DAD!" She yelled, grabbing his shoulders from behind. He jumped out of his chair and sprayed her with a hose. She laughed and tried to fight it off.

"I surrender!" She giggled. He turned the hose off and grabbed her ruffing her wet hair.

"What's up kiddo?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I was getting Donuts and decided to come see you." She explained. He smiled.

"It was nice of you to think of me!" He laughed. She nodded.

"Where's Steven?" He asked. She smiled.

"He is at Training with Con-" She shut herself up, realising her mistake. sword fighting was a secret, and If Greg found out he would probably tell Connie's parents.

"What?" He asked. She shook her head.

"He is just hanging with Connie at the Temple, I decided to get everyone Donuts." She shrugged. He nodded. She reached into Amethyst's bag and grabbed one of the Donuts, then handed it to him.

"Here, I'm sure that Amethyst could survive with just one Donut." She giggled. He smiled and thanked her.

They spent the day telling each other stories about their lives. Pink was very eager to hear about greg and his past music career.

"Wait. So you never became famous?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I didn't need to be. I had your Mother, and I was very happy." He shrugged. She sat up, her eyes sparkling.

"Please, please, PLEASE sing me one of your songs!" She squealed. He chuckled and grabbed his guitar.

" _Some... Say I have no direction... that Im a light-speed distraction... But that's a knee-jerk reaction..._ " He sang, playing his guitar like an electric one. Pink's eyes sparkled as he played. Amazed at the music they played here on earth. It was much different to that of Home World. Greg was trying his best to play as though he was right there on the stage. On the day he met Rose. It all looked so clear.

 _"Still... This is the final frontier... Everything is so clear. To my destiny I steer."_

He could see it all now. The stage, the chairs, the mysterious woman at the back of the empty crowd, eager to listen to his music.

" _This life in the stars is all i've even know... Stars and stardust and infinite space is my only home..._ "

He sang looking into his daughter's eyes. He could see the admiration and power in her stare. Her smile becoming brighter and brighter as he sang.

" _But the moment that I hit the stage. Thousands of voices are calling my name, and I know in my heart it's been worth it all of the while... And as my albums fly off of the shelfs, handing out autographed pics of myself. This life I've chose isn't easy but sure is one heck of a ride..._ "

Pink was studying the guitar and how he played it.

" _At the moment that I hit the stage! I hear the universe calling my name, and I know deep down In my heart I have nothing to fear... And as the solar wind blows through my hair, knowing I have so much more left to share. A wandering spirit who's tearing its way through the cold atmosphere. I'll fly like a comet... Soar like a comet... Crash like a comet... Im just a comet..._ " He finished. Pink stood up and cheered her heart out. She tackled him in a hug.

"I dont understand why you weren't famous. Your songs are beautiful Dad..." She told him. He hugged her back.

"Thanks kiddo... That means a lot..." He thanked.

"You need to teach me how to play the guitar!" She beamed. He laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Sure thing. You better get going back to the Temple, they are probably all worried about you." He suggested, sighing.

"Okay... I'll see you later... Bye Dad!" She waved goodbye, he did too. She hopped onto Lion's back and rode back to the Temple.

As she was riding along the beach she saw something glimmer in the sky.

"Lion stop for a second." She requested. He did as told and sat. She hopped off and observed it.

"Wait... That looks like- STEVEN!" She screamed as she ran into the Temple basically kicking the door down.

"GARNET! AMYTHEST!" She screamed as she saw them laughing by the kitchen.

"Pink wh-" Garnet was cut off by Pink.

"GO LOOK IN THE SKY! I HAVE TO GO AND FIND STEVEN!" She screamed, running to the warp pad. She warped herself to the arena and saw Pearl sitting with Steven and Connie at the edge.

"Oh Im so exited! I can't wait for the mid air and under water duelling exercises! Its going to be moodles of fun!" Pearl babbled on.

"STEVEN!" Pink screamed from the entrance. The three turned around to look at Pink.

"Pink... What's wrong?" He asked. Standing up, and pulling Connie to her feet as well. Pink couldn't form words anymore so she just pointed her shaking hand at the glimmering dot in the sky. Pearl gasped loudly.

"What's that thing?" Steven asked. It was clear that Connie was confused too.

"Yellow Diamond..." Pearl choked.

 ***Hides* IM SORRY! DONT KILL ME!**


	11. Weren't Prepared

**LETS JUST GET STRAIGHT TO THE POINT.**

 **IN MY FANFIC STEVEN AND PINK CAN BOTH RETREAT TO THEIR GEMS LIKE THE OTHWER GEMS! NO HATE PLZ!**

"W- We need to go... Steven, take Connie and call Mayor Dewey. We need to evacuate the city again..." Pearl ordered. Steven nodded taking Connie's hand and pulling her with him. Pink listened and was eager to hear what her orders were.

"Pink... You need to go into hiding..." Pearl explained. Pink shook her head.

"No. He is here for me. I have to go with him..." Pink sighed. Pearl also shook her head.

"No. Absolutely not... You have to leave the city with the other humans. I cannot allow you to be taken to space again." Pearl said firmly. Pink pulled her hair nervously.

"Don't you see? He is here for me... I have to go with his so that he doesn't destroy anything or, or, hurt anyone... I need to sacrifice myself for the good of others... The Crystal Gems are here to save Earth... and that's exactly what Im doing..." Pink smiled softly, placing a hand on Pearl's cheek.

"Pink... You are so much like your Mother..." Pearl cried. Pink turned around and guided the sobbing Pearl to the warp pad.

Back at the Temple things weren't doing so good.

"AMYTHEST! PEARL! You need to go and help the humans out of town! Pink go to Greg a-" Garnet was cut off by Pink.

"Im staying here to help fight... I'm a Crystal Gem too..." Pink stood her ground. Garnet looked at Pearl who just nodded.

"Garnet there isn't enough time! Its almost here!" Connie informed, looking towards the hand that was nearing the clouds.

There was beeping from on the beach and the six of them went out to see what it was.

"Connie! Get in! We need to leave this instant!" Connie's Mother bellowed from her car. Connie sighed and looked towards Steven and then her sword.

"N- No Mom... Im not leaving... I- Im going to help fight..." Connie yelled back, un steadily. Steven looked surprised.

"Connie no... Go with your parents, we will be fine..." He argued. She looked at him, her eyes blazing with bravery and determination.

"Steven... The last time this happened I was so worried about you... I was almost tearing my hair out. Ive learnt to sword fight now, I can help you! Remember, the only way we can get through this... Is to do it together!" Connie explained. Steven hugged her. She hugged him tightly back.

"Connie get in the car!" Her Father yelled.

"No! Im staying! Mom, Dad, please! Just go! I can't let you be here when It comes!" She yelled back. Her parents looked at her and then at the large space ship that was about a minute away.

"Connie... Be safe... Please..." Her Mother cried as the hopped back in along with her Father and they drove off of the beach.

"Connie, you better now what your signing up for..." Garnet warned. Connie turned around.

"I do..." She nodded.

"Crystal Gems! Onto the Beach!" Garnet bellowed. The six of them jumped down and summoned their weapons. Garnet with her gauntlets, Pearl and her spear, Amethyst with her Whip, Steven with his shield, Connie got to have Rose's Scabbard. Pink held nothing, keeping her plan to herself so that no one would stop her.

The ship was much like Peridot's, it was also a hand, only it was much larger and silver.

The ship landed over the water in the same way Peridot's had. The hand opened and three figures emerged. With all of the dust, they were just silhouettes.

"Like I told you... Its an absolute Dump..." The one on the left chuckled, he seemed to have a slight lisp.

"Indeed it is..." The one on the right agreed.

The dust cleared and the six of them could look at them clearly.

 **(Again, Link didn't work)**

The one on the left, was blue, he had a spiked hair and a large cloak that spiked at the bottom and had a large collar. He had very clear cheek bones and two lines that came down from the bottom of both of his eyes and disappeared some where in his cloak. He also had a cane, though he was not old. His hands were slender and his nails were pointy. He held a very smug grin, as he looked over the Crystal Gems.

The one on the right, was green, she was also slender but much more so. She didn't wear any cloaks or accessories. Her hair was also spiky but less so than the one on the left. She had a spiked unitard on and knee-high boots, that became smaller towards the bottom. She had a black choker on her neck. Her face was calm and peaceful, and her eyes were closed, but she still seemed to be seeing. She also had the lines under her eyes.

And finally there was the one in the middle that they immediately recognised as Yellow Diamond. He was very muscular, even more so than Jasper. He also had spiked hair and a helmet. From his helmet a large yellow diamond swung down and covered his face until just above his nose, he had those lines under his eyes but they connected to his helmet. He had metal armour shoulder pads that connected to a cape. His eyes were more shaded than his companions though and he looked truly terrifying.

"Ah! There you are my darling! Come along now, we better be going. This planet stinks!" His voice was gruff like Jasper's. Pink looked down.

"I knew you wouldn't play fair... Green Diamond... Retrieve my daughter..." He ordered, not letting go of his frightening grin. Green Diamond smiled smugly then opened her eyes. They were deep and black, they looked though they could never end, it was too complicated to even describe. Black fog seeped out from them and surrounded the Crystal Gems.

"Everyone look away!" Pearl ordered. They all did, but as Pink was about to, she accidentally looked into Green Diamond's eyes. Her own eyes glazed over and she started pushing her way to the front. Garnet tried to hold her back but she was to strong.

"That's my girl..." Yellow Diamond laughed. Pink walked behind him and stayed guarded by the three Diamonds. Green Diamond closed her eyes again and Pink was released from her trance. She coughed and blinked her eyes. She tried to summon her ribbons but she was cut off by a terrible pain in her stomach. She looked down to see Blue diamond's Cane struck through her stomach. Steven screamed and tried to run forward, but was caught by Garnet.

"STEVEN DONT TRU-" She was gone in a poof and her gem clattered on the hard floor.

"I like you better like this anyway my darling... You don't complain as much..." Yellow Diamond said picking up Pink's gem and holding it close to him.

"You have what you want! Now leave!" Pearl demanded. Yellow Diamond chuckled, Handing Pink's gem to Blue Diamond, he jumped down in front of Pearl and reached into her head, grabbing her gem and ripping it out of her 'body'. Pearl howled in pain, soon her body poofed, and Yellow Diamond held her Gem in his hand. He chucked it back to Blue Diamond and did the same with Amethyst. Garnet put up more of a fight but eventually Yellow Diamond managed trip her Gem into Ruby and Sapphire's Gems. Steven held Connie behind him and summoned a bubble around them. Connie held Rose's scabbard close to her as she hid behind Steven.

"You two are cute..." Yellow Diamond laughed as he stuck a hand through the bubble and stabbed him with a dagger he had hidden in his sleeve.

"Steven!" Connie cried, catching him. He poofed as well and his Gem clattered on the ground as the bubble disappeared.

Connie held the scabbard so hard it hurt as she pointed it towards Yellow Diamond.

"Stay away! Im warning you!" She warned, he rolled his eyes.

The last thing she remembered was Blue Diamond coming towards her and hitting her over the head with his cane...

 **PLEASE DONT KILL ME! YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL I UPDATED SO FAST... EVEN THOUGH I MADE THINGS WORSE...**


	12. Glass

**Authors Note #1: Ive been banging my head against the wall for days now, trying to think of ideas and possible further plot. I think I've got one, but this chapter is gonna be a bit choppy in some parts, introducing new characters. PLZ NO HATE!**

 **Authors Note #2: DID YOU GUYS SEE THE PEARL AND GARNET FUSION?! ITS BETTER THAN I COULD HAVE EVER EXPECTED! The Steven Bomb is amazing so far! Im so exited!**

 **!SPOILERS FOR STEVEN BOMB UPCOMING SO MAKE SURE THAT YOUR UP TO DATE BEFORE READING!**

Pink's Gem rose to the air in her cell, she reformed but decided it was best to change her body. She reformed with much shorter hair, deciding that if she had to fight she would have a better chance without all of that hair getting in the way, she had a short white jumpsuit on that went to her elbows and knees and bunched with a large pink bow tying around her waist, she had her signature silver sandals on and she genuinely looked older. Her previous body was that of an eight - ten year old, but she was fourteen now.

She was settled onto her feet and she looked around. Unlike on Peridot's ship she wasn't tied up, and she was pretty sure that Steven could break the lazier barrier. She sat back against the wall and prayed for someone to come and rescue her.

* * *

Steven was not used to he whole 'reforming' thing, but he gave it his best try. He kept most of his appearance the same only he decided to change some of his clothes. He changed his top to one of stars and the galaxy, he kept his jeans, but changed his shoes to high tops. He wore a red, unzipped hoodie over top of his shirt. He kept his hair the same but with a small haircut. He also made himself look older. Pink and Steven were half-gems so that meant that their bodies took slightly longer to mature. He finally looked his age, fourteen.

"Woah!" He yelped as he fell to the ground, a blasting headache.

"Did that really just happen?" He asked. He looked at himself.

"Oh gosh! It did! I- I gotta go find everybody!" He stuck his hand through the lazier field and pulled himself through. He ran down the corridor looking for any sign of well. Anyone. This ship was 10 times as big as Peridot's and it took him twenty minutes to even spot another Gem.

He was sitting in a corner with his weapon summoned. A scythe, sharpening it with a rock.

"Hey!" Steven whisper-shouted. He gem looked up and stood. He looked confused.

"Who are you?" He also whisper-shouted.

"Im Steven, and you are..." Steven smiled. The gem stood back, with a defensive stance.

"Why should I tell you? I don't even who what you want with me..." The gem rolled his eyes.

"Emerald..." He muttered quietly, but Steven heard it loud and clear, he should have known as soon as he saw the _green_ gem that it was him, but there was no time to dilly dally, Pink needed to see him right away. Steven reached his hand into the force field and made a path under his arms for Emerald.

"How can I know your safe?" Emerald asked hesitantly. Steven looked at Emerald, his eyes blazing.

"Pink Diamond is my twin sister, and she is here somewhere on this ship..." Steven said bluntly, and with that Emerald skidded under his arms, faster than even Ruby had, and ran off down the corridor. Steven hot on his trail.

* * *

"PINK!" Emerald called out. Steven put a hand over his mouth to quiet him.

"MMFH!" Emerald complained, muffled by Steven's hand.

"Quiet! One of the Diamonds could hear you!" Steven shushed. Emerald rolled his eyes but complied, gently removing Steven's hand from his mouth.

"Fine! But we _have_ to find her!" Emerald worried, running nervous hands through his hair.

"We will! Don't worry..." Steven calmed. They searched the ship for about half an hour until they finally found her.

"Pink!" Steven celebrated, running to his sister.

"Steven! Oh I-" She stopped when she saw Emerald.

"E- E... Em" She couldn't form words as a lump appeared in her throat.

"Pink.." He whispered. He approached the field but was sure not to touch it. She did the same. Steven squeezed between them and went to reach his arm in but was met with a solid surface.

"Wha-" He muttered, touching the 'lazier field'.

"Its solid... Yellow Diamond is messing with us..." He hissed. touching the strong, hard glass.

"I- I just assumed that..." She trailed off, touching it. It was nothing more than glass.

"NO!" Emerald yelled, hitting the glass with his scythe, it wouldn't break.

"Pink..." He muttered. Placing his hand on the glass and his forehead too. She placed her hand on his and the same with her forehead.

"Go..." She whispered. He looked up, tears in his eyes.

"What do you mean 'Go', do you think that I could possibly leave you here?! I thought you had died on Peridot's ship... I can't loose you again..." Emerald sobbed. She trailed his features with her finger.

"I could go and find Garnet, she could probably smash this glass..." Steven thought out loud. Pink nodded and looked deep into Emerald's eyes.

"Its no use standing around, go and help Steven... I'll still be here when you come back..." She said softly. He nodded and wiped his tears.

"Lets go Steven..." He muttered. Steven summoned Rose's shield and they ran off down the corridor.

Pink sighed. Why couldn't Yellow Diamond just tell her what he wanted with her, instead of just keeping her a prisoner?

* * *

Steven and Emerald ran down the corridor, searching for the Crystal Gems and Connie.

"Steven! In here!" A familiar voice called out. He looked behind him and saw Ruby.

"Have you seen Sapphire?" She asked, he shook his head, and freed her.

"No, but you are exactly who we needed. Pink is trapped in her cell, we need Garnet to break it open. We have to go and find Sapphire right now..." Steven told her, she nodded and began to run with them.

They finally found her, tucked away in the back of the ship, beside Pearl and Amethyst's cells too.

"Sapphire!" Ruby sighed in relief, glad nothing had happened to her.

"Ruby!" She smiled. Steven helped Sapphire out, then the two other gems.

"Yea, yea, I get it, your all super happy to be out. Can you two just fuse already, Pink needs our help..." Emerald complained, worried about her.

"Be patient, would ya! You cou-" Ruby grumbled, Sapphire placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Its okay Ruby. He is just concerned for Pink Diamond." Sapphire's soft voice cut her off. Ruby rolled her eyes, but complied and fused with Sapphire.

"Lets go..." Garnet ordered. The five of them started to run down the corridor as softly as they could.

* * *

"Pink, are you okay?" Steven asked, as they approached her cell. She rolled her eyes.

"Same as before..." She sighed. He turned around.

"Garnet, could you..." He trailed off, but she knew what he meant.

"Sure." She nodded, then summoned her gauntlets and hit the glass as hard as she could. It made a big noise that echoed throughout the ship.

"Emerald! Pearl! Go and look out for the Diamonds!" Steven ordered. They nodded and did their task.

"Its too strong..." Garnet panted, out of breath.

"We just need more strength! You guys should form Sugilite!" Steven suggested to Amethyst and Garnet. Amethyst looked down awkwardly.

"Yea... Well, Its up to Garnet, I guess... What do you say? Shall we mash it up?" Amethyst was beyond exited. She absolutely loved being Sugilite. It made her feel powerful, and strong. Garnet on the other hand... Was another story...

"No..." Garnet said bluntly.

"B- But..." Amethyst tried to argue.

"Last time we fused, Sugilite went berserk! If that happens on this ship, we could all be killed!" Garnet barked, Amethyst looked down, ashamed and disappointed. Garnet took off her glasses and looked at Amethyst.

"I can be rash, and you can be reckless, and we can both get carried away. So... For the time being, Sugilite is benched..." Garnet said softer, but still forcefully. She put her glasses back on.

"What we need now, is to be careful, and quiet..." Garnet decided, looking towards Pearl. Steven gasped.

"Its me and you Pearl... Lets fuse..." Garnet smiled. Pearl looked star struck, and she could feel tears welling in her eyes.

"Dont cry Pearl..." Garnet sighed. Pearl struggled to keep them at bay, and she shivered.

"C'mon, lets do this..." Garnet nodded.

"Im right behind you..." Pearl sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"Whoo Hoo! Fusion, fusion, fusion, fusion!" Steven laughed. Pink walked up to the glass and looked in awe.

Pearl and Garnet began to dance until finally they were tangled into a bright light.

" _Good Evening everybody! This is the lovely Sardonyx, coming to you alive! How are you all doing tonight?_ " The fusion stood up, and walked around.

"Great..." Amethyst said sarcastically.

"Can we just hurry this up!" Emerald sighed.

"GIANT WOMAN!" Pink and Steven screamed at the same time. Both with irreplaceable sparkles in their eyes.

"Well aren't you just the sweetest thing! I could literally squish you right now! It would not be hard!" Sardonyx explained, squishing Steven between two of her hands. Steven laughed.

"Sorry, Im just really exited to be here! You see, I haven't exactly been myself lately!" Sardonyx joked, then laughed.

"Fusion joke!" Steven laughed. Pink laughed as well. Amethyst rolled her eyes and decided to help Emerald with the lookout.

"And jokes aren't the only thing I've got!" Sardonyx smiled, setting Steven down. She summoned Pearl's spear but dismissed it. Then summoning Garnet's gauntlets and another spear, she squashed them together, creating a war hammer.

"Are you gonna smash through that glass with your giant war hammer?" Steven asked, star struck.

"Hmm... Smash is the word one would use to describe what... someone else might do..." Sardonyx thought, referring to Sugilite. Amethyst huffed and looked away down the corridor.

"Nah! The proper words to describe yours truly are..." Sardonyx built up, raising her war happen into the air.

"Specific!" She yelled out, slamming her hammer into the glass, a small crack appeared.

"Intelegent!" And a second time.

"Accurate!"

"Fault-less!"

"Elegant..." By this time the glass was almost completely made of cracks.

"Controlled!"

"Certain!"

"Graceful!"

"Aaanndd! Powerful!" She yelled, swinging her hammer towards the glass until it was almost touching.

"But yes... Occasionally I am known... To smash..." She bragged. Gently touching with the tip of her hammer. The glass shattered into a million pieces.

Sardonyx dismissed her weapon and stood in front of them all.

"Now remember everybody... If you ever have the need for the lovely Sardonyx, let Pearl and Garnet know! Ill be there in a flash! Literally!" She gushed, them poofed back into Pearl and Garnet.

"Pink!" Emerald laughed.

"Emerald!" She giggled. They flew into each others arms, he kissed her fore head and she snuggled into his arms.

"So... You know each other then?" Pearl asked, awkwardly.

"Uh... Yea... Um..." Pink looked for words.

"Im Emerald... Pink's uh... um..." He didn't actually know what they were. They never really had to put a label on it before.

"HUSBAND!" Pink blurted out. Pearl choked on air.

"No... Uh, thats not right... um... What's the word?" She looked for what humans this type of relationship.

"Boyfriend?" Steven suggested. Pink smiled and nodded. Pearl got up from her freak out.

"Nice to meet you... Emerald..." Garnet smiled, then frowned.

"We have to leave... They could find us here. We need to find Connie and get off of this ship." Garnet ordered.

The six of them summoned their strongest weapons and ran down the corridor, in search for Connie.

 **I didn't know how to end it... Thoughts on Emerald? I read all of the reviews! Im so, so glad that you are all enjoying this as much as I am! Virtual cookies for those who can guess my favourite line! And i'd love to know your favourite too!**

 **Okay! Until Next Time!**

 **Izzy xx**


	13. An Endless Maze Of Problems

**_Randal435:_ Okay, so lets just go at this one by one, I kinda agree that Yellow Diamond should be a girl, and I'm pretty sure that 'he' will be in the show, seeing as though all other Gems except for Steven are girls, but for the character that I am portraying him as in this Fan Fiction, I made him a boy, I liked that gender better, but now that we had that sneak peak of what Yellow Diamond looks like, I think I might actually make him a girl. So yea... Pink is about the same size as Steven (seeing as though they are twins) but I guess that when Greg saw her he just kinda got caught up in her appearance, I don't know about anybody else, but when I see Rose Quartz the first thing I can immediately see, is her ginormous hair. Pink and Rose had the same hair until the last chapter so... Hope that clears it up, just think of Pink as a mini Rose :). I didn't know that he requests fusion in all other Fanfics. It was just a filler chapter, for one of the reviewers... Sorry? I also ship Emerald and Pink! What would their ship name be?**

 ** _LordAdamant:_ Yay! ****Scythe buddies! I can respect your further inspection of Emerald before you make your judgement, its the responsible thing to do! Also, virtual cookies for you! I loved that line in the show, I just had to add it, its probably my favourite line from the series so far!**

 ** _Dante Watterson:_ Thank you! Glad your enjoying it!**

"They are running around on my ship?!" Yellow Diamond's rough voice screamed throughout.

"Yes, Blue Diamond is tracking them as we speak..." Green Diamond's smooth flawless voice could be heard, trying to calm him.

"You better! But perhaps this is a good thing... You see-" Yellow Diamond's voice stopped, indicating that he was talking quietly.

"Stop!" Pink's voice whisper shouted from the back of the group. They all skidded to a stop and turned around to face her.

"He most likely has Connie in there with him. He's probably expecting us to march in there and grab her. We need a better plan." She explained.\

"Good idea... Any thoughts?" Steven asked the group.

"We don't even know what he wants yet!" Amethyst but in.

"We should split up! That way if Blue Diamond finds us, we won't all be captured." Garnet ordered. Steven and Garnet ran off down one corridor, Amethyst and Pearl in another, while Pink and Emerald continued down the one they were currently in.

"Pink... He wants you..." Emerald said, rolling his eyes. Pink turned to him.

"No way! I never knew that! OF COURSE HE WANTS ME! But why?!" She screamed sarcastically. He turned away.

"Do you know something I don't?" She asked. He groaned loudly, turning back around, and facing her.

"The 'Order Of The Diamonds' are supposed to be a unison of four. Pink, Yellow, Blue, and Green, they were supposed to be balanced between the four of them, each having a quality of power, working together in harmony. Yellow Diamond ruined that. He forced his siblings to follow behind him. His youngest sister, the original Pink Diamond, was killed in battle, he could never forgive himself, so... He wants you, to follow behind him, like his ever loyal sister did... Anyways, my point is, we have to get rid of his siblings before we can get rid of him..." He explained.

"How long have you been keeping this from me?!" Pink hissed. He ran his hands through his hair.

"I've been around for much longer than you! I've seen things! Many things, Home World has changed too much in the last five thousand years! I just wanted to protect you from that! Yellow Diamond will do whatever it takes to have power! Every gem in Home World worships him! You need to be on Earth, far, far away from all of that mess!" He exploded. She turned away from him.

"I can't believe you!" She cried, starting to run off down the corridor. He grabbed her shoulder, and was surprised when she didn't flinch away.

"Im sorry... I just wanted to protect you... I knew you were safe on Earth, with your family. I didn't want you to be hurt, but now I know that there is no way of you avoiding this..." He sighed. She turned around and hugged him.

"I know... I love you, but you don't need to protect me from this." She sniffed. He looked confused.

"What?" He asked. She smiled.

"Its just something that Humans say..." She giggled.

"Well. I love you too then!" He laughed and twirled her around in the air. She laughed as well, and soon their Gems started to glow.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded.

"Im not getting any younger... And it _has_ been a while..." She laughed. And soon they were engulfed in a bright, powerful light.

" _Thats what Im talking about! Took you guys long enough!_ " Emerald and Pink's fusion stood up ad stretched.

" _Its good to see you two are back together!_ " Rubellite's sassy and cold voice chuckled slightly, flipping her short hair out of her face, then running off down the hall.

* * *

"Its no use! We're gonna die!" Pearl wailed, curling into a ball in the middle of the corridor.

"Stop it! He'll hear you! Get up! We need to go before a Diamond finds us!" Steven snapped. She sniffled.

"Well, hello! Do you two need some help?" A voice laughed bitterly from behind them.

"Steven... Do. Not. Turn. Around! And close your eyes!" Pearl whispered. Steven nodded closing his eyes.

"C'mon... I won't bite..." Green Diamond whispered, walking closer towards them. The black fog emerging from Green Diamond's eyes swirled around them.

"I know you want to..." Green Diamond's voice was enchanting. Steven was finding it so very hard to keep them closed, he had to squeeze his eyes lids closed with his hands.

Pearl did the worst thing she could possibly do in that moment.

She opened her eyes.

"Ah!" She yelped, as Green Diamond's fog entered her eyes, as they clouded over, the colour disappearing from them, and leaving them only black.

"P- Pearl! Did you open your eyes!?" Steven yelped. Green Diamond faded into the wall, watching the scene play out.

Pearl glared at Steven, darkness overcoming her. Steven opened his eyes, feeling Green Diamond leave, but still he created a bubble.

"Your such a pain! Stop being so, so... USELESS!" She hissed.

 _'What am I doing?! What's happening?! Steven! I don't mean it! Don't listen to me!'_ Pearl thought, Green Diamond was in her head, messing around.

"P- Pearl, W- what do you mean?" He asked, hurt by what she had said.

"What do I mean?! I mean that, that, your half human! You slow us down! If you hadn't freed Pink Diamond in the first place then we wouldn't even be on this ship! Better yet, If you weren't here... then... t- then... ROSE WOULD! You ruin EVERYTHING!" She screamed.

 _'What are you doing to me?! Steven, please! No, don't listen to her!'_ Pearl cried in her head.

 _'Its too late now Pearl... Look...'_ Green Diamond laughed.

"Fine! I- If thats what you think! I can do this without you!" Steven sniffed, running down the hall as fast as he could.

 _'No...'_ Pearl thought.

 _'So weak... Just a Little Lonely Pearl... My brother has no need for you, I don't understand why he wants you, but... He does... So...'_ That was the last thing Pearl could remember before she woke up in the control bridge of the ship.

 **ITS A WEIRD CHAPTER, I KNOW, TRUST ME... I JUST- I DONT EVEN KNOW... NO HATE PLZ!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Izzy xx**


End file.
